Encuentro con Saga
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Una chica comun y corriente conoce al caballero Saga de Geminis


Un día soleado de verano:

-No, te digo que no, y por favor, ya no sigas con lo mismo

Click, el teléfono es colgado de mala gana

-Pero Malake, no te enojes, ya sabes cómo es Dalaru

Se oía a lo lejos una voz:era Maya

-Pero Maya, entiende que el viaje para comprar más material es inminente, además, la librería no puede cerrar, y ahora Dalaru nos sale conque no puede

-Tranquila, ya habrá tiempo

-¿Tiempo? Es lo que necesito para arreglar todo este problema, además..¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Las chicas en las que confié plenamente me embaucaron

-Creo que te mereces un descanso y....

-¿Descanso? ¿Yo? No, no puedo y además...

Riing, suena el teléfono

-Yo contesto, ¿Bueno? Ah, hola son ustedes, qué milag...¿Cómo..Ah, sí..pe..No, ya les dije que no y déjenme de molestar, fue la última palabra...no..no se molesten....¡Adios! ¡Y no vuelvan a llamarme!

-¿De nuevo ellas?

-¡Sí, voy a terminar hecha una furia! ¿Sabes, creo siempre sí me voy de viaje!

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de todo, ¿Porqué no te vas a esa cabaña que tienes en la montaña? Te vas a relajar bastante bien

-Tienes razón, me voy a llevar toda la música que tengo y algunos videos para no aburrirme

-Bien, descansa y cuando ya te sientas mejor, regresa

Así fue como Malake emprendió un viaje para poder descansar, tuvo que abordar 2 trenes y 2 aviones, era demasiado, pero el viaje lo valía

-¿Bueno?¿Maya? ¿Cómo va todo?¿Bien? Nos vemos dentro de un par de días, ya estoy en la estación, ya llegué hace 5 minutos, te prometo que me relajaré

Caminó durante 15 minutos, tratando de respirar todo el aire puro que pudiera, solamente llevaba consigo una mochila y una maleta.

-¡Taxi! ¿Puede llevarme hasta la salida de la ciudad? Donde es la desviación hacia las cascadas

-Sí, claro, ¿Viene de visita?

-Sí

-Este es un lugar muy tranquilo, aquí disfrutará al máximo

-Gracias

-Ya llegamos, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable y placentera, una advertencia, no salga de la cabaña cuando haya niebla, puede perderse, mejor espere a que se disipe

-Muchas gracias

Llegó hasta la puerta de la cabaña y abrió la puerta de par en par, hace mucho que no visitaba ese lugar, estaba tal y como lo había dejado hace 1 año, instaló todas sus cosas, y lo primero que hizo fue escuchar música, qué relajante era poder estar sola...

Así pasó toda la tarde, se preparó una cena ligera y se fue a la cama, vio una y otra vez los finales de Evangelion y vio como 3 veces más los episodios más impactantes de Saint Seiya...

Hasta que decidió por fín descansar un poco, al día siguiente, la niebla no había hecho presencia, así que decidió ir de visita a las cascadas.

-¡Tengo que llegar!-Dijo una voz a lo lejos-¡Se molestarán si no llego a tiempo!

Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años de edad y con 2 marcas en la frente pasó corriendo hacia las cascadas

Malake siguió caminando, hasta que por fín llegó, era un lugar mágico, dos preciosas cascadas caían estrepitosamente con el agua más cristalina y pura, a lo lejos, se podía ver un grupo de turistas japoneses, el niño se unió a ellos, Malake recorrió todas las cascadas y decidió que ya era hora de regresar, pero....

Ya era demasiado tarde, eran las 8 pm y la niebla había descendido demasiado, decidió aventurarse, ya qu ela cabaña no estaba tan lejos, pero....

Dio un paso en falso y cayó, una mano salió de la nada y la detuvo.

-G..gracias-Sólo alcanzó a decir

-No deberías de caminar por aquí a esta hora, es peligroso-Dijo una voz masculina

-"¿Peligroso?"-Pensó ella-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Vengo con un grupo de amigos, a descansar ¿Y tu?

-Vengo a buscar la paz y tranquilidad que no he podido conseguir en mucho tiempo

-Es mejor que vengas conmigo.

-Pero....

-Ven, sígueme-Y diciendo esto, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta donde había una tenue luz

-Por cierto, disculpa por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Saga

-"¿¡Saga!? ¡No, no es posible!"

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Malake, me llamo Malake y...

De repente, una pequeña lucesita se empezó a moverse hacia ellos

-¡Saga! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Creímos que te habías perdido con esta niebla!

-¡Seiya, ya les dije que no se preocuparan, sólo fui a pasear un rato más!

-"¿¡Seiya!? ¡No me digan que..." Este...disculpen...yo...tengo una pregunta que hacerles...¿Quienes son ustedes?

-¿Quien es ella Saga?

-Es Malake, estaba a punto de caer, Malake, te presento a Seiya, él es el caballero de Pegaso y...

-¿Son ustedes los cabballeros de Atena?

-En efecto ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo...he oido hablar de ustedes..y...

-¡Saori, Saga trajo una invitada!

La mismísima Saori Kido, definituvamente eso era un sueño, Malake era fan de Saint Seiya, creía que los sueños se hacían realidad pero no a este grado

-Mucho gusto, Atena, quiero decir...Saori Kido...yo...

-Lo se, no sabes qué fue lo que sucedió, pero nosotros, al igual que ustedes habitamos el planeta Tierra pero en otro plano astral.

-Yo...estoy emocionada, quisiera quedarme aquí, pero...

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que lo desees, Malake

Los demás caballeros se acercaron a saludar a la nueva invitada, Malake estaba emocionada, por fín podía conocer a los caballeros de bronce, era una sensación extraña, se sentía como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y Saga?-Preguntó Malake

-Ahí está, es algo solitario, siempre ha sido así-Dijo Seiya-Pero en el fondo es muy buen amigo

Malake decidió quedarse con ellos y disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que ahí se vivía, cansada de jugar con los demás caballeros, decidió tomar un descanso. Minutos más tardes, llegaron Sunrei, Shaina, Junet y Eris para hacer compañía, pero pronto el grupo se disolvió, cada quien ya tenía novia.

-Qué hermoso a de ser enamorarse

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-No y tu Saori ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-No, lo único que amo es esta Tierra y aprecio mucho a mis caballeros que han luchado arduamente por mantener la paz.

-Tengo entendido que Atena nunca permitió que nadie se enamorara de ella.

-Cierto, he de confesarte que llegué a confundir un sentimiento hacia Seiya, pero solamente era amistad

-Pero todos en el mundo tenemos una segunda oportunidad Saori

Así pasaron 3 días seguidos, Malake se divirtió como una niña al lado de los caballeros de bronce, pero algo empezaba a cambiar...

Un buen día, cuando apenas salía el sol y todos estaban dormidos, Malake se encontró a Saga en el jardín

-Saga ¿Que haces aquí tan solo?

-Estoy pensando, meditando, disfrutando mi soledad

-Siento mucho el haberte interrumpido, te veo después

Malake se alejó y decidió visitar el rosal que Afrodita cuidaba. A los 15 minutos Saga apareció

-Lamento la forma en la que te hablé

-No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, a mí también me gusta la soledad, creo que por lo menos nos identificamos en algo

En los días subsecuentes, Malake y Saga platicaban más y más seguido

-¿Han visto que Saga sonríe cuando ve a Malake?-Dijo Seiya tras unos arbustos

-Es cierto-Dijo Hyoga-Hace mucho no se le veía ese extraño brillo en los ojos

-¿Ya viste los ojos de ella cuando lo ve?-Dijo Shun

-Chicos, tienen que dejar de espiar, es una mala costumbre-Dijo Ikki

-¡Miren, le ha dado algo!-Dijeron Shun, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga

-¡Quiero ver, a un lado!-Dijo Ikki empujando a Seiya y a los demás

Malake y Saga se dieron cuenta

-Nunca van aprender ¡Ya salgan de ahí!-Dijo Saga

-¡Fue tu culpa!-Dijo Seiya

-¡No es cierto, tú me empujaste!-Dijo Hyoga

Atena hizo acto de aparición

-Chicos, creo que Malake y Saga necesitan tiempo juntos, los dejamos para que platiquen tranquilamente

Malake sonreía y Saga se había sonrojado, la verdad es que Malake sentía algo por este caballero, su personalidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era, posiblemente esoso ojos negros, tan negros como la noche, pero se sentía atraída hacia Saga, estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando Saga la sorprendió mirándolo, él se levantó y sonrió, Malake hizo lo mismo, apenas se dio cuenta de la estatura, él era más alto que ella, la mirada de Saga era hechizante. Malake no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, ambas miradas se cruzaron, los dos podían quedarse así...mirándose durante horas y no aburrirse.

-Eres muy hermosa Malake

-Yo...gracias Saga

Saga acarició el rostro de Malake, instintivamente ella cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Saga. El corazón de ambos latía intensamente, Saga besó tiernamente la mano de Malake, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, un sinfin de emociones invadían a Malake. Ella volvió a mirarle y ambos volvieron a perderse. Saga se acercó poco a poco, primero, un beso en la mejilla que poco a poco empezó a "moverse" más y más cerca de la boca de Malake, ella cerró sus ojos, sus labios buscaron los de él y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-Saga..yo...te quiero

-Yo también te amo Malake, te parecerá tonto, pero me he enamorado de tí desde la primera vez que te ví

-Saga, hay otra cosa que quero decirte ¿Qué haré cuando regrese a mi mundo? Yo no quiero separarme de tí

-Ya veremos alguna solución

Saga abrazó a Malake, ambos se amaban y no querían separarse, derramaban miel por donquiera que fueran y aprovechaban cualquier momento para demsotrarse el amor que uno sentía por el otro

-Te quiero-Decía Saga mientras abrazaba y besaba a Malake

Asi pasaron 15 largos y tiernos días, Malake tenía que regresar, la despedida fue muy triste

-Espero que pronto nos vengas a visitar-Dijo Saori

-Haré todo lo que pueda-Dijo Malake algo triste

Después de despedirse de todos los caballeros, llegó el turno de despedirse de Saga

-Yo...qué puedo decirte...gracias Saga, muchas gracias por todo, yo no quiero irme per tengo que hacerlo-Dijo entre lágrimas

-Te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré en tu búsqueda Malake, lo prometo.

Con gran tristeza Malake se despidió de todos y dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás, caminó y caminó hasta que por fín llegó de nuevo al camino y de ahí a la cabaña, empacó todo lo que tenía y regresó a México

Maya la recibió con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, traté de relajarme y casi lo consigo, conocí a alguien

-¿Te enamoraste?

-Sí, pero él no puede venir conmigo

-¿Porqué?

-Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes

Maya creyó que se refería a diferencias sociales y ya no volvió a preguntar nada, al cabo 5 días, la librería había puesto un anuncio para un capturista de datos, al siguiente día el teléfono sonó

-¿Malake? Soy Maya, te llamo para avisarte que la vacante para el capturista de datos ya está ocupada, hoy te presento a quien va a trabajar con nosotras

-Está bien,¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-¿Te parece bien a las 4 pm?

-Sí, me parece perfecto ¿En el lugar de siempre?

-Sí, ahí nos vemos, hasta las 4 Malake

Malake seguía recordando los momentos que vivió al lado de Saga, iba tan distraida, que no se dio cuenta del color de la luz del semáforo: verde. Ella siguió caminado hasta que el claxon de un carro la despertó de sus pensamientos, de repente, un borrón tomó a Malake por la cintura y la dejó del otro lado de la calle, Maya, al ver la escena corrió asustada, creyó que algo le había pasado a su mejor amiga.

-Deberías mirar por dónde caminas-Dijo una voz masculina

-"Esa voz, se me hace conocida"-Pensó Malake-"Es la voz de...No, no puede ser....¿Saga?"

Malake volteó a ver a su salvador, aquel rostro, el chico se quitó los lentes y..Oh sorpresa, era Saga. Malake se quedó petrificada de la emoción y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir, llorar y abrazar a Saga, quien le correspondió

-¡Creí que nunca te iba a volver a verte!-Dijo Malake entre lágrimas de felicidad

-Atena me permitió quedarme a vivir aquí, además Kanon también es caballero de Géminis y él puede hacer mejor trabajo que yo

-¿Estás bien Malake? ¡Me asustaste! Ah, ¿Que ya se conocían?-Dijo Maya-Él va a trabajar con nosotras en la librería. Oye ¿Era él la persona de la que tanto me hablaste?

-Sí, Maya, es una larga historia, ven vamos a casa y ahí te contamos todo ¿Verdad mi amor?

-Vamos-Dijo Saga-Al momento que la abrazaba y besaba con dulzura

Fin

Nota de Lucy: Hola! Volvi a reponer este fic!!!! Ojala les guste!!!!

A Anfitrite: Hola! Estoy de acuerdo contigo!! Especialmente porque Saga es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya!!!!! ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones!

A Marina Acero: Hola!!!! Gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusto!!!! Si! Soy fan de Saint Seiya! Y bueno, casi, porque la saga que mas me gusta es la de las doce casas! Aunque la de Asgard no se queda atrás!!!!!! Sobretodo por esos dioses nórdicos!!!!!!!!! .¡Gracias por las felicitaciones!


End file.
